Dancing With Danger
by Hawkeyesbow
Summary: Rey can't dance, which is a big problem for someone who's attending an important party. After dance lessons end in disaster Rey enlists the help of her bond-mate. (One-shot.)


**Hey guys, I've had this story sitting in my word documents for like four months so I thought I'd dust it off and see what I could do with it. This is my first time I've written anything like this, so if you tilt your head and squint while looking at in the dark it might look pretty mediocre. Hope you like it!** **-o-X-o-**

"That's it," Rey exclaimed, "I quit." She threw up her hands in defeat, and backed away from her partner.

"Come on Rey, you have to at least learn one dance." Poe had been working with her for over three hours and they had made little to no progress. Rey had decided that she wasn't meant to dance.

"No, I don't. I just won't dance," Rey argued. The party was tomorrow, and she saw no end in sight. The Resistance's new base was in an old Rebel base on Hoth. When they arrived it was half blown up, but they got most of the lights back on and the lower levels had the heating system online. Ray considered it a success.

At the moment they were getting ready to attend a secret meeting at Coruscant with the last few supporters of the Resistance. The meeting, of course, had to take place in an important political ball.

"That's all fine and great, until someone asks you to dance," Poe said, "what are you going to do then?" Rey shrugged at the question.

"Tell them no." To Rey the answer seemed reasonable. Poe rolled his eyes.

"Rey, these are very important people. You can't just say no," He argued. After Leia decided to go to Coruscant she immediately requested that Poe and Rey go with her. Rey said yes, not knowing that attending would, in turn, warrant dance lessons.

"What's going on?" Finn asked. He had come from visiting Rose in the sick bay. She had woken up a day ago, but she had to stay the next few nights for observation.

"Poe's trying to teach me how to dance," Rey replied to the question.

"The key word there is 'trying'," Poe mumbled to himself. Rey shot him a glare.

"I'm going to take a break," Rey said. She turned away from Poe and marched out of the room before he had a chance to say anything else.

She stalked through the halls and ended up in her room. The looks she got from people she passed did nothing to help her mood. Being proclaimed the last jedi didn't help her attempts to blend in.

She shook off her shoes and collapsed on the bed in the corner. Her room was small and she shared it with a medical worker that was in the habit of sleeping in the med bay. Rey had only seen her once or twice since they moved in together.

Rey had been laying there for a few minutes before she felt the familiar shift in the force.

"I can feel your irritation through the bond," A deep voice said. Rey groaned. Why now? Since Crait every time they connected it ended in disaster. Last time they connected it became a screaming fight, that had ended with Rey near tears and Kylo destroying the nearest item.

"I'm not in a mood to fight," Rey huffed. She could feel a small amount of anger from his side of the bond.

"Me too." At his response Rey sat up. He was in casual clothes, back t-shirt, black pants, and black boots. He stood a few feet away from her. "What happened?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. She considered it might be a trap, but decided it didn't matter if he knew she failed at dancing or not.

"I can't dance," She said. "I've been practicing for hours and still can't. I've stepped on Poe's toes so many times I wouldn't be surprised if he can't walk tomorrow." She looks at him waiting for a reply to her statement.

"Why do you need to learn to dance?" He asked. "Last I checked it wasn't a Jedi requirement." Rey rolled her eyes.

"None of your business, that's why," She snapped. She took a deep breath to put her thoughts in the correct order.

"I could try to teach you," He said after a moment of silence. Rey was surprised at the offer. She expected him to make some condescending statement, but he hadn't. Instead he was offering her to teach her how to dance. "It's not a dark side thing if that's what you're thinking."

Rey smiled at him. "Was that a joke?" She asked. He shrugged in reply, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Let me help you," He said stretching out his hand. Rey looked at it. It reminded her of what had taken place on Snoke's ship.

How he had asked her to join him, and how she had ran.

Kylo noticed her hesitation and took it as rejection. He started to pull his hand back, but Rey took hold before he could.

"Wait," She said standing up, "If you think you can teach me then I would like to give it a shot."

"I could teach anyone," He smugly replied.

"Well Poe did call me 'the most impossible student he's ever had'."

"As long as you don't leave me unconscious on the floor again," He teased. Rey's smile fell. "That was meant to be a joke, Rey." Her smile reappeared. She would have to get used to him joking around.

"When you dance you have to count in your head." He took her other hand. He looked down at his feet so Rey did the same. "You can count right?" He looked at the top of her head.

"Yes," Rey said, "I lived on Jakku not under a rock."

"You might of well have," He mumbled.

"Are you going to help or are you going to keep insulting me?" Rey snapped. He scrunched his face up to make it look like he was thinking about.

Rey huffed and threw up her hands. "Fine. This was a dumb idea anyway." Kylo took her hand back.

"I'm done. I'll stop."

Rey glared at him trying to decide if he meant it. "One chance." Rey gave in.

"Count with me." Together they counted aloud and slowly moved in a circular motion. After a minute of that Kylo showed her where to put her hands. One on her partner's shoulder the other in their hand.

Rey continued to look at her feet. Counting to herself she only stepped on his feet three or four times. She was so focused she didn't even notice the hand on her waist.

"You do realize that you actually have to look at your partner while your dancing, right?" Kylo asked.

Rey pressed her lips into a thin line. "I can't look at people and dance," She mumbled trying not to break her concentration.

"Look up," Kylo commanded. "You have to if this is going to work." For a few more steps Rey kept her head down. Then she looked up. Her eyes where up, but her mind was far away, still counting. Despite her counting she stepped on Kylo's feet every few steps cringing and apologizing every time.

After the seventh time it happened Kylo was beginning to understand why the pilot called her impossible. She was not good at this.

"Stop," Kylo said. Rey backed away.

"That bad?" Rey asked. His expression was all she needed. She crossed her arms and sat back on her bed. "Maybe I could fake sick, or 'accidently' forget what time the ship is leaving."

"I'm sure the General would love that," Kylo scoffed.

"I could call it porg fever," Rey said absentmindedly.

"That's not a thing." Rey glared at him. "What do you do when you fight? Do you concentrate on your feet then?"

"I mainly focus on kicking your butt," Rey said.

"You're hilarious," Kylo deadpanned. "When you dance you can't focus on your feet. It's awkward and unprofessional."

Rey looked up at him and squinted. "I'm half a second away from throwing something at you."

"Try it again. One more time. You got the steps now you have to put them in the right order."

Rey stood. "One more time," She agreed. She started the music Poe had her listening to. She started off looking at her feet until Kylo made an irritated noise with his throat. They practiced the dance three times before Rey had it down. Every time they went through it she stepped on his feet less.

The song ended for the last time, and a wide grin spread across Rey's face. "It worked."

"I told you I could teach anyone," Kylo said. Rey's grin broke into a smile. The silence between them caused Rey to realize how close they were to each other.

Only a breath apart.

"You can let go of me now," Rey whispered referring to his grip on her hand and waist.

"Oh, right," Kylo muttered. He let go, but didn't back away.

"Thanks for your help," Rey said. Kylo nodded.

"Rey," He started stepping a little to close.

The door to her room slammed open. Rey jumped, quite startled. Her head snapped to look at who had forgotten to knock.

"Break time's over, sweetheart," Poe said from the doorway. "I'm going to teach how to dance if it kills me."

Rey turned back to where Kylo had been, but there was no one.

"Don't call me sweetheart," Rey replied. She turned back to Poe. "And next time knock." Poe offered his form of an apology. Then turned around to go back to the training area where they had been practicing earlier. Rey left her room, looking back one more time before shutting the door.


End file.
